Mega Manor
by Supermask
Summary: (Requested by Glumshanks) 10 characters are forced to live together in a manor when they all win the same contest
1. Welcome to the Manor

Kenny McCormick from South Park arrives outside this Bus

("I can't wait to visit my new Manor") Kenny muffled when he is grabbed by a Hook

"What do you think your doing Kid?" replied the Voice which is known to be Foxy from Five Nights At Freddy's

("Entering my Manor") Kenny muffled

"Your Manor, i think your mistaken, this Manor belongs to me" replied Foxy

("What Contest did you win?") Kenny muffled

"The Glumshanks contest" replied Foxy

("What, i won that two") Kenny muffled

"Wait, if we both won it, then, that means..." replied Foxy as Tails from Sonic The Hedgehog flying towards everyone and lands right next to them

"You guys also won the contest right?" replied Tails

"Yep" replied Foxy

"You didn't read the bottom did you, it said there will be 10 winners" replied Tails

"10 WINNERS!" shouted Foxy

("Are you serious?") Kenny muffled as Yoshi from Mario appears

"Well there's the 4th one, where's the other six then" replied Tails

"HELLO PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE LOSERS!" shouted a Voice which reveals to be Claptrap from Borderlands who wheels towards them

"Now excuse me, this will be my Manor, and you will be my Slaves!" replied Claptrap

"No thanks Trash Can, this Manor belongs to all of us" replied Foxy

"Wait, i have to share it with a bunch of Losers?" replied Claptrap

"You call me a Loser again, i'll rip you apart with this Hook" replied Foxy as Claptrap gulps as a Rabbid from Rabbid appears and looks around at everyone and shrugs and then Stitch from Lilo And Stitch appears and looks around at everyone and then looks at them in confusion and then stands next to them and grumbles something as Spyro from Spyro The Dragon flies around them and lands right next to them

"Hello, are you the Winners of Mega Manor?" replied Spyro as everyone nods as Spyro stands next to everyone

"Ok, so there's two left then" replied Tails as a Small Brown Tornado appears and then stops spinning to reveal to be Tazmanian Devil from Looney Tunes who makes weird noises and then stands next to everyone

"Ok, and the last one should be here right about now" replied Tails as Gromit from Wallace & Gromit appears and stands next to everyone as the Gates to the Manor open as everyone goes through the Gates as Tails notices the Key to the Manor on the Floor and picks it up

"Well, here we go" replied Tails who uses the Key to unlock the Door as it opens as everyone's eyes widen


	2. Friend Or Foe

All of the 10 Characters eyes widen at the Mansion

"Oh my god, this place is Heaven, come on slaves" replied Claptrap who entered the Mansion as everyone shrugs and enters the Mansion

"This Manor is amazing for 10 of us, do you think this Manor would squeeze all of us in?" replied Tails

"Of course it will, it's like a Castle, only cleaner that is..." replied Spyro

Stitch and Taz enter the Kitchen and start digging through the Fridge as Foxy walks into the Kitchen

"Hey, there's 8 other people we gotta use that Fridge you know" replied Foxy as Stitch and Taz growl at Foxy

"Ok i'll let you eat" replied Foxy who walks out of the Kitchen as Stitch and Taz continue to dig through the Fridge, Tails examines Claptrap

"So what are you?" replied Tails

"I'm a Claptrap unit, basically the best Robot ever" replied Claptrap

"You can say that again Trash Can" replied Foxy

"STOP CALLING ME TRASH CAN!" shouted Claptrap

"I can call you whatever i want" replied Foxy

"Then maybe you should say that to my Face?" replied Claptrap

"Maybe i will" replied Foxy

"Guys, can we not fight, can we just get along, like normal people" replied Tails as Foxy and Claptrap grumble

"I guess not then..." replied Tails


	3. Spyro Killed Kenny

Spyro The Dragon is making a BBQ as Kenny walks towards Spyro

("Hey Dragon, what are you doing?") Kenny muffled as Spyro turns and faces Kenny

"Oh, just making a BBQ, you want a taste?" replied Spyro

("Sure") Kenny muffled who continues to walk towards Spyro but trips as Spyro is using his fire breath to make the BBQ as Kenny accidentally knocks the BBQ over and is set on fire from Spyro's fire breath and runs around screaming

"Oh god, i am so sorry, jump into the Pool quick" replied Spyro as Kenny dives into the Pool and floats above the shore dead as Spyro's eyes widen at this

"HEY, ANYONE KNOW FIRST AID!" shouted Spyro as Gromit runs out with a First Aid Kit and then puts it on the ground and then dives into the Pool to get Kenny and then drags Him out as Gromit checks his pulse which there is none as Gromit looks at Spyro and shakes His Head

"Oh god, he's dead..." replied Spyro as Gromit nods

"I can't believe this..." replied Spyro who walks into the House as Gromit looks down at the dead Kenny as Spyro walks towards the Phone and then dials a phone number and then puts the Phone on his Ear and waits for a call


	4. The Hospital

Spyro is at the Hospital looking at Kenny's dead Body in a Hospital Bed as a Doctor walk in

"Well, is he dead" replied Spyro

"Hm..., his Body may be dead, but his Soul is still alive?" replied the Doctor

"What?" replied Spyro

"There's been a lot of death with this Boy, and he's survived all of them, and his Soul is creating a new Body, healing everything on his old Body" replied the Doctor

"So that means he can't die" replied Spyro

"Yep" replied the Doctor

"So when will we come back" replied Spyro

"Tomorrow morning he'll come back" replied the Doctor

"Thank you Doctor" replied Spyro who walks out of the Room as the Doctor turns and faces Kenny and then walks out of the Room as Kenny starts glowing


	5. Kenny Comes Back

Later at Night Kenny stops glowing as his Body is repaired and then wakes up and looks around and jumps out of the Hospital Bed and then looks out the Window and then opens it and climbs out of it and lands on the Ground outside the Hospital and then runs back to the Manor

* * *

><p>1 hour later, Kenny arrives at the Manor and then closes the Door gently as the Lights turn off to reveal everyone looking at Kenny<p>

"I thought the Doctor said you'll be back tomorrow" replied Spyro

("Does it matter when i'll be back, what matters is that you killed me") Kenny muffled

"That was an accident" replied Spyro

("I know it was an accident, i'll be in my Room") Kenny muffled who walks off to his Room

"The poor Lad..." replied Foxy

"Yeah, at least he can't die" replied Spyro

"It's getting late, we should be getting to Bed" replied Tails

"Allright" replied everyone who walked off to their Bedrooms


	6. Gromit's Cooking

The next morning

Gromit is chopping some Carrots in the Kitchen as Taz and Stitch enter the Kitchen and notices Gromit's cooking and tries to eat it but Gromit pushes them away and then shakes his Head as Taz and Stitch walk off as Foxy enters the Kitchen

"What are you cooking there Lad?" replied Foxy as Gromit picks up a Book and points at a Page called Vegetable Soup

"Ah, Vegetable Soup, smart Lad" replied Foxy who pats Gromit on the back as Gromit glares at Foxy

"Now i gotta go, and teach some Trash Can some manners" replied Foxy who chuckles and walks off as Gromit continues cooking

* * *

><p>Gromit finishes making the Vegetable Soup and then pours it in 10 bowls and grabs the Bowls and then puts it on a Trolley which he then takes to the Dining Room Table<p> 


	7. Group Meal

Everyone is around the Dinner Table eating Vegetable Soup

"So, do you like your curse of dying all the time?" Foxy questioned Kenny

("No, the pain, it hurts, it always hurts") Kenny muffled

"I guess not then" replied Foxy who continued to eat his Food as Foxy notices Claptrap and smirks and picks up the Gravy Pot and pours it on Claptrap

"Was there any need of that" replied Tails

"He's a Trash Can covered in Poop" replied Foxy

"THIS IS POOP, OH GOD!" shouted Claptrap who wheeled out of the Room really fast

"And he's also an idiot" replied Foxy

"You need to stop bullying Him" replied Tails

"What, if he didn't call me a slave, then i wouldn't have done that to Him" replied Foxy

"He dosen't understand what to say or not to say, he looks broken anyway" replied Tails

"That's because he's a Trash Can, he's full of garbage, he even talks like Garbage" replied Foxy

"Then what about you, some of your Costume's been ripped off and we can see your Endoskeleton" replied Tails

"SHUT UP TWO TAILED FOX!" shouted Foxy as everyone shuts up and then Foxy storms off in anger and then everyone continues to eat their Vegetable Soup


	8. Foxy Kills Claptrap

At Night Time,

Claptrap cleans the Gravy off Him as Foxy enters and slices Claptrap with his Hook

"I never liked you, you don't deserve to be here" replied Foxy who picks up Claptrap and throws Claptrap out the Window and lands in an Alleyway as Foxy walks up to Claptrap as Claptrap pulls out his Gun but Foxy kicks it out of his Hand and kicks Claptrap who then falls on his Back and struggles to get up as Foxy notices a Sledgehammer and walks towards it and picks it up

"Please, you don't need to do this..." replied Claptrap as Foxy stands next to Claptrap, looking down at Him

"I am doing this" replied Foxy who then bashes Claptrap multiple times with the Sledgehammer as Claptrap screams and then Foxy stops bashing Claptrap who is now destroyed as Foxy puts down the Sledgehammer and walks off

"Nice knowing you Trash Can" replied Foxy who walks off back to the Manor


	9. Foxy's Budweiser

**"*Drunk* Hey this is Supermask *Burps*, let's go read the Comments from then Authors *Burps*" replied Supermask**

**"THAT WAS AWESOME!" replied Glumshanks**

**"Glad you liked them" replied Supermask**

**"Wat happened to yur other stories" replied Pikpik crew**

**"Deleted them cause i didn't like them, now let's get back to the story" replied Supermask**

* * *

><p>Foxy enters The Drunken Pipe and sits down at the Counter as a Goomba wearing a Bowtie walks up to Him<p>

"Hello Sir, what do you want?" replied the Goomba

"Budweiser plz" replied Foxy

"Right with you Sir" replied the Goomba who walks off who comes back 1 minute Later with Foxy's Budweiser

"Here you go Sir" replied the Goomba as Foxy starts drinking his Bottle of Budweiser


	10. Foxy Is Arrested

Foxy walks out of the Pub drunk and then Police Sirens are heard as Police Cars stop outside Foxy as one of them walks up to Foxy

"Excuse me, are you Foxy?" replied the Police Man

"Yeah" replied Foxy as the Police Man handcuffs Foxy

"Your under arrest for murder" replied the Police Man who puts Foxy in the Police Car and then gets into the Police Car and drives off towards the Police Station


	11. A Fox Behind Bars

Foxy is being interrogated by the Police

"Now then, did you kill Claptrap?" replied the Policeman

"Yes..." replied Foxy

"Then your guilty as charged" replied the Policeman

* * *

><p>A Cell Door opens as Foxy is pushed into the Cell as the Cell Door closes and is locked as Foxy sighs and lies down on the Bed and looks up at the Roof<p> 


	12. Tails and Kenny Find Claptrap

Tails and Kenny walk down the Road together and then notices Claptrap in an alleyway and they both run towards Him and kneel next to Him

("Who did this?") Kenny muffled

"Foxy..." replied Tails

("He's pushed it too far") Kenny muffled

"Yeah" replied Tails

("Well we gotta find Him and make Him apologize") Kenny muffled

"Allright" replied Tails as Kenny and Tails get up and walk off to find Foxy


	13. Cafeteria Fight

Foxy is in the Cafeteria with the other Cell Mates when Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie appear behind Him

"Foxy, we need to talk" replied Freddy

"Not now Guys, i'm busy eating" replied Foxy

"I said we need to talk" replied Freddy who touches Foxy on the Shoulder and then flips Him over his Head as Chica tries to strike Foxy but Foxy elbows Her in the Face who falls to the Ground as Bonnie punches Foxy in the Face who falls to the Ground as Foxy kicks Bonnie between the Legs who screams in pain as the Police appear and surround the four Animatronics

"ON THE GROUND NOW, NOBODY MOVE!" shouted one of the Policemen as the Animatronics lie down and put their Hands up


	14. The Fox And The Fox?

Tails and Kenny enter the Police Station and walk towards the Desk

"Hi how can i help you?" replied the Woman behind the Desk

("We're here for Foxy") Kenny muffled

"Ok, go to the conversation Room, he'll be in there" replied the Woman

"Thank you" replied Tails as he and Kenny walk off

* * *

><p>Foxy is in the conversation Room sitting at a Desk behind Glass, waiting as Tails and Kenny enter the Room and sit down on the opposite side on Foxy<p>

"Foxy why did your murder Claptrap?" replied Tails

"That little trash Can shouldn't have picked on me" replied Foxy

"HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND, AND NOW IT WILL TAKE ME WEEKS TO REPAIR HIM!" shouted Tails

"Allright, just calm down" replied Foxy

"YOU'RE ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" shouted Tails

("TAILS!") Kenny muffled

"WHAT!" shouted Tails

("JUST CALM DOWN ALLRIGHT!") Kenny muffled as Tails sighs

"Allright, but i hope you stay in Jail forever you murderer" replied Tails who walks off in anger

("It's allright Foxy, you'll get out soon, i just, don't know when") Kenny muffled

"Thanks Lad" replied Foxy as Kenny walks off as Foxy sighs


	15. Tails And Kenny

Tails and Kenny enter the Manor with the Broken Claptrap

("You think you can repair Him?") Kenny muffled

"Of course i can repair Him Kenny, just wait and see" replied Tails who walks off with the Broken Claptrap


	16. Repairing Claptrap

Tails and Gromit are wearing Construction Hat and Goggles and Gloves as Tails pulls out a Box of Tools and puts it on the Table

"Allright, let's get to work" replied Tails as Gromit nods and starts working on repairing Claptrap

* * *

><p>2 hours later...<p>

Claptrap is fully repaired as Gromit switches Him on as Claptrap wakes up and looks around

"What happened?" replied Claptrap

"Foxy killed you" replied Tails

"That damn Fox..." replied Claptrap who jumps off the Table

"You ok?" replied Tails

"Never felt any better" replied Claptrap who wheels out of the Room as Tails and Gromit follow Claptrap


	17. Foxy's Thoughts

Foxy is laying on his Bed in a Prison Cell

_"I can't believe what i done, i lost some new people i just met and turned them away, because i killed one of them, maybe i should apologize, it's time for things to change, but first, i'm going to sleep" _Foxy thought as he falls asleep


	18. Glumshanks Help Me

**Dear god, how the hell should i continue this story, yo Glumshanks, please request some ideas, i am brain dead, literally Brain dead, for this Story, so help me out here, i'll try my best to write this Chapter, let's start it out**

* * *

><p>All of the Characters go to sleep in their Beds at the Manor<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THERE, CHAPTER DONE, HELP ME OUT WILL YA GLUMMY!<strong>


	19. Fox-Napped

Tails is still asleep late at night as Babyfier and Cannonball from Lilo And Stitch sneak in through Tails Window as Babyfier turns Tails into a Baby and Cannonball puts Tails into a Bag and then they both climb out the Window


	20. Babyfier and Cannonball

Tails wakes up in the Sewers

"What the, why am i a Baby, and why am i kidnapped?" replied Tails as Babyfier and Cannonball walk up to Tails with evil grins on their Face

"OH GOD PLEASE NO!" shouted Tails


	21. Ransom

Later that night, Kenny walks downstairs wearing nothing but his Underwear and hears the Phone ring and answers it

"Hello?" replied Kenny

* * *

><p>Cannonball was on the Phone<p>

"We have your Two Tailed Fox Friend hostage" replied Cannonball

* * *

><p>Kenny's Eyes Widen<p>

"You will give us $2000 in 59 hours, or else your the Fox dies, no Police, if you do, the Fox will die instantly, am i understood" replied Cannonball through the Phone

"Yes Sir" replied Kenny

"Good, now get it done" replied Cannonball as the Phone hangs up

"One way to do this" replied Kenny who walks up to his Room

* * *

><p>Kenny enters his Bedroom and opens a Drawer to reveal the Mysterion Costume as Kenny grabs it and puts the costume on as Kenny glares at the Camera as lightning strikes as Kenny runs towards the Window and jumps out of it<p> 


	22. Mysterion

Kenny does some free running on some Rooftops late at Night while it Rains as Kenny lands on top of a Rooftop as Kenny looks at the Camera as Lightning strikes as Kenny hears Tails Voice

"Just wait until get you out of here, you monsters" replied Tails Voice as Kenny climbs down a Drain Pipe and stops next to a Window and looks through it to notice Cannonball and Babyfier changing Tail's Diaper

"Yeah right you little Weasel" replied Cannonball and Babyfier who finish changing the Diaper as Cannonball and Babyfier walk out of the Room as Kenny continues to climb down the Drain Pipe


	23. Foxy And Kenny

Foxy is in his Jail Cell lying on the Bedas Kenny appears from the Window

"Hello Foxy" replied Kenny as Foxy screams and falls off the Bed

"Who are you?" replied Foxy

"You can call me Mysterion, and i need your help" replied Kenny

"With what?" replied Foxy

"I need you to rescue Tails, he's been kidnapped by these two Creatures" replied Kenny

"And why should i trust you?" replied Foxy

"Cause i'm the only one who can get you out of here" replied Kenny

"Tell me who you really are, then i'll decide if i trust you or not" replied Foxy

"As you wish, but keep your Mouth shut about this" replied Kenny who puts his Hand over His Mouth

("You may recognise this Voice, cause most of the time, i sound muffled") Kenny muffled who takes his Hand off his Mouth as Foxy's Eyes widen

"Kenny?" replied Foxy

"That's right" replied Kenny as a Guard bangs on the Door as Foxy turns and faces Him

"Hey, what's going on in there?" replied the Guard as Foxy faces the Window to reveal Kenny has dissapeared as Lightning strikes

"I was just, talking to myself" replied Foxy

"Well then maybe you should get some rest, your gonna need it" replied the Guard who walks off as Foxy lies down on the Bed


	24. It's Not Gonna Be Easy

Kenny climbs through his Window and takes off his Mysterion Costume to reveal he's wearing nothing but his Underwear as Kenny lies down on the Bed

"It's time for us to work together, but it's not gonna be easy" replied Kenny who falls asleep on the Bed


	25. Diaper Nightmare

Tails is crying

"Please Guys, save me, from this nightmare, of wearing Diapers" replied Tails who poops his Diaper and continues to cry


	26. Kenny Is Arrested

Kenny walks around town

_"How am i gonna get Foxy, the only way to break Foxy out, is to get in there, i have to break the law" _Kenny thought who walks up to a Car and starts punching Him as the Policeman tazers Kenny who falls to the Ground as Kenny is handcuffed and put into a Police Car and is taken to Jail


	27. Escape Plan

Kenny is pushed into the same Jail Cell as Foxy

("Foxy?") Kenny muffled as Foxy faces Him

"KENNY!" shouted Foxy who hugs Kenny

"You came for me, but, your arrested to" replied Foxy

("Don't worry, it's part of my plan") Kenny muffled as Foxy stops hugging Kenny

"What plan?" replied Foxy

("The escape plan") Kenny muffled as Foxy smiles


	28. The Bird

Kenny starts writing a Letter and then walks towards the Window and then does a Bird Whistle as a Bird lands on the Window as Kenny gives the Letter to the Bird

("Find Tails") Kenny muffled as the Bird flies off to find Tails


	29. Daydream Letters

Tails is asleep in his Crib when the Bird flies through the Window and lands on the Crib as Tails wakes up and notices

"What are you doing?" replied Tails as the Bird gives Tails the Letter who reads it

_"Tails, i know you are reading this, but i'm currently in Jail with Foxy, but we will bust you out, don't worry, we have to tell the other 7 about this, write a letter back, and let them know about us first, and then we'll get you, from Kenny" _the letter read as Tails writes on the back and then gives the Letter back to the Bird

"Find Mega Manor" replied Tails as the Bird flies off towards Mega Manor


	30. In A Manor Of Lettering

Yoshi, Claptrap, Rabbid, Stitch, Spyro, Taz, and Gromit are playing Buzz The Hollywood Quiz

"Allright good Job everyone" replied Spyro as the Bird appears in the Window and starts whistling

"Someone get rid of that Bird" replied Claptrap

"Hang on, it's got a Letter" replied Spyro as Yoshi takes the Letter and shows it to everyone to read it

_"Dear people of Mega Manor, if you are reading this, i have been taking hostage by two unknown creatures, but before you rescue me, you need to break Kenny and Foxy out of Jail, they're the only ones who knows where i am, good luck with this mission, it's not gonna be easy, from Tails" _the Letter reads as Spyro looks at everyone

"I'm not busting out someone who killed me" replied Claptrap

"Do we have a choice in this, Kenny and Foxy are the only ones who know Tail's location, so your doing this Mission, whenever you like it or not" replied Spyro as Claptrap sighs

"Fine..., let's go" replied Claptrap as everyone walks out of the Manor


	31. Are We Ready?

Yoshi, Claptrap, Rabbid, Stitch, Spyro, Taz, and Gromit are outside the Prison

"You Guys ready? replied Spyro as everyone nods

"Let's do it" replied Spyro as everyone runs into the Prison


	32. Kenny And Foxy Are Rescued

Kenny and Foxy are waiting for the others in a Jail Cell

"This is ridiculous, they're never gonna turn up" replied Foxy

("Oh they'll turn up, right about, NOW!) Kenny muffled as Yoshi, Claptrap, Rabbid, Stitch, Spyro, Taz, and Gromit appear out the Window as Spyro breathes fire out of his Mouth to melt the Bars as Claptrap kicks them off as Kenny and Foxy climb through the Window

("Thank god you Guys turned up") Kenny muffled as everyone smiles

"Now let's go get Tails" replied Spyro as everyone nods and heads off to Tail's location


	33. Let's Split Up

Everyone arrives at Tail's location

"So this is it, remember the plan" replied Spyro as everyone nods and splits up


	34. Feed The Baby

Cannonball and Babyfier are feeding Baby Tails who is in a Highchair

"No, i don't want to eat it" replied Tails

"Eat it you little shrimp, or else the last thing you'll swallow will be a Knife" replied Cannonball

"Take it easy Cannonball, he's just a Baby" replied Babyfier as Cannonball sighs

"Fine, just swallow the Food, and then we'll make live easier for you, ok?" replied Cannonball

"Ok" replied Tails as Cannonball continues to feed Baby Tails


	35. The Good Criminal And The Bad Criminal

Babyfier puts Tails in the Crib

"Can i ask you something?" replied Tails

"Yeah?" replied Babyfier

"Why are you being nice to me, when the other Guy isn't?" replied Tails

"Because like most Stories, there's always the Good Cop, and the Bad Cop, well now it's the Good Criminal, and the Bad Criminal" replied Babyfier who winks at Tails as Tails falls asleep as Babyfier smiles and then leaves the Room


	36. Wired Crib

Babyfier and Cannonball are watching TV

"So, the little Rat is asleep" replied Cannonball

"Yeah" replied Babyfier

"And you wired that Crib with electricity" replied Cannonball

"Yeah" replied Babyfier

"That's the Spirit Babyfier, i knew i could trust you" replied Cannonball as Babyfier smiles as the Two continue to watch TV


	37. Gotta Catch Them All

Kenny, Foxy, Yoshi, Claptrap, Rabbid, Stitch, Spyro, Taz, and Gromit climb up the Drainpipe and then climbs through the Window as Gromit pulls out a Flashlight and looks around and notices Tails in a Crib

"Lad?" replied Foxy who touches the Cage as an Alarm rings out as everyone is suddenly trapped in a Cage as Cannonball walks in

"Well well well, look what i got here" replied Cannonball

"Cannonball!" replied Stitch

"You know this Guy?" replied Spyro

"He's my Cousin" replied Stitch

"And i couldn't have done it without the help of Babyfier" replied Cannonball as Babyfier flies in and turns the 9 into Babies and they all start crying

"Now then, let's see if our little Baby Fox will like his new 9 roommates" replied Cannonball who puts the 9 in the Crib with Tails who is still asleep as Cannonball laughs and walks out of the Room as Babyfier follows


	38. 627

All of the Main Heroes are in the Crib

"So how many Cousins do you have Stitch?" replied Tails

"627" replied Stitch

"Wow, that's a lot of Cousins" replied Tails

"Yeah, i lose track of them sometimes" replied Stitch as Babyfier flies in and picks up all of the Babies and then walks out of the Room


	39. Bath Time

Babyfier enters the Bathroom with the Babies and puts them all in the Bathtub

"Hey, we are Adults, and we do not need a Bath" replied Foxy

"You we're Adults, but your Babies now, and can't Bath yourselves" replied Babyfier

"Oh yeah" replied Foxy who picks up the Soap and throws it in Babyfier's Eyes who screams in pain as Foxy pounces Babyfier and starts punching Her repeatedly

"FOXY!" shouted Tails as Cannonball enters the Room and notices this and picks up Foxy

"What are you doing you little Rat?" replied Cannonball

"None of your business" replied Foxy who spits in Cannonball's Face as Cannonball wipes the Spit off

"Oh your gonna be punished now Rat" replied Cannonball who walked out of the Room while continuing to carry Foxy


	40. Foxy's Punishment

Cannonball enters a Room while still carrying Foxy and then lies Him down on a Table as Cannonball straps Foxy's Hands and Feet with Chains as Cannonball picks up a Belt

"Now your gonna take your punishment" replied Cannonball who whips Foxy on the Butt with the Belt as Foxy screams in pain

"That dosen't hurt" replied Foxy

"Oh really" replied Cannonball who whips Foxy harder on the Butt and continues to scream in pain as Foxy starts crying

"Now it's time for the final blow" replied Cannonball who whips Foxy on the Butt repeatedly as Foxy screams in pain


	41. BE A GOOD RAT!

Cannonball puts Foxy back in the Crib

"NOW YOU STAY THERE, AND BE A GOOD RAT!" shouted Cannonball who walks out of the Room in anger as Foxy sniffs


	42. Dry Time

Babyfier takes all of the 9 Babies out of the Bathtub and then dries them off with a Towel and then picks them all up and pulls the Bath Plug out and walks out of the Bathroom


	43. Sleep Well Little Ones

Babyfier puts all of the 9 Babies in the Crib

"Sleep well little ones" replied Babyfier who flies out of the Room and turns the Lights off and closes the Door as all of the Babies fall asleep


	44. Plan Of Action

All of the Babies are in the Crib discussing how to grow back to normal and how to escape

"Allright, we're gonna have to take the good Criminal hostage, and make Her turn us back to normal so we can take down the bad Criminal" replied Tails

"That's not gonna be easy" replied Spyro

"They're not gonna sleep in the same Room Spyro" replied Tails

"That's true" replied Tails

"Allright, let's do it" replied Tails as everyone nods and climbs out of the Crib and crawls away


	45. Kidnapping Babyfier

Babyfier is asleep on the Chair as all of the Babies grab Babyfier and gag Her who tries to scream for Cannonball who is asleep in the next Room and can't hear what's going on as Stitch punches Babyfier which knocks Her out as she is dragged away


	46. Back To Normal

Babyfier wakes up in a Glass Container

"Hey, let me out of here!" replied Babyfier

"Not unless you change us back!" replied Foxy

"I can't do that!" replied Babyfier

"Why?" replied Foxy

"Cannonball said so..." replied Babyfier

"You either change us back, or else we'll give you 10 times more pain Cannonball gives you" replied Foxy as Babyfier sighs and then turns everyone back to their normal Age

"Well, at least we're back" replied Foxy as everyone climbs through the Window except for Foxy

"Now stay in there and be a good Babyfier" replied Foxy who climbs through the Window


	47. The Plan

Everyone climbs down the Drainpipe and reaches the Bottom of the Building

"What do we do now?" replied Foxy

"We come up with a Plan, and we try to see what they're weakness is, Stitch, you know these two more then any of us, do you know their weakness?" replied Tails

"Come with me..." replied Stitch who ran off as everyone follows Stitch


End file.
